DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Northwest Cancer Genetics Network (NWCGN) - proposed in response to the Cancer Genetics Network (RFA #97004) - will be a resource for studies of the genetic basis of cancer susceptibility, the appropriate use of this information in medical practice, and the impact of knowledge of cancer genetics on public health. To accomplish these aims, we will 1) participate in the development and management of the CGN and 2) will contribute to the CGN a register of individuals interested in cancer screening and/or at defined levels of risk for cancer. The primary focus will be on individuals interested in genetic testing identified from the area genetic clinics (including an existing network in which we participate), via physicians and as self-referrals. In order to ensure representative and efficient recruitment of high-risk individuals, a population-based registry will be established for probands with diagnoses of specific cancers, their family members, and a population sample. All participants will complete a structured interview on family history of cancer, medical history, and other factors thought to influence cancer risk. All participants will be provided individualized risk information. The NWCGN brings to the CGN significant expertise in clinical genetics, molecular genetics, molecular biology, epidemiology, biostatistics, economics, ethics, counseling, primary care and psychology. This mix of disciplines is essential to support the infrastructure required to collect crucial data on individuals seeking genetic testing, as well as those with known family histories.